


(maybe i won't) die alone

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Epiosde s04e04 Girls Night, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He had given up years ago, assuming he would never find someone that would put up with him for longer than a few weeks, but Patrick was still here and he didn’t seem to be wanting any sort of out.Maybe he wouldn’t die alone after all. Maybe he was finally going to be lucky enough for someone to stay, and he would be even luckier if that person ended up being Patrick Brewer.





	(maybe i won't) die alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not exactly thrilled with how this one turned out, but it is what it is I guess. Also, I'm not a huge fan of OCs in fics and I hardly ever write them into my own, but I think it was necessary to this specific one. Both Patrick and David seemed so happy about the boyfriend slip and I started thinking about David going home and telling Alexis and Stevie, and then I got super bummed out because the only person Patrick seemed to be able to talk to is Ray. We know is parents didn't know until later, but So I decided to add in an OC because I feel like there's no way Patrick went through everything completely alone. He deserves to have someone that has known him longer than they've known David to talk to about their relationship! So if you hate OCs, I apologize. I doubt this OC will be making other appearances in my fics! Maybe a mention or two, but never as much as this!
> 
> No beta! Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes!
> 
> This is based on Die Alone by Ingrid Michaelson. It's a really cute song, but the title is a little misleading, so I added the (maybe I won't) so I won't scare people off! Hope you enjoy!

_I never thought I could love anyone but myself, now I know I can never love anyone but you. You make me think that maybe I won’t die alone_

He used to make fun of anyone who claimed it was a big deal when you made a relationship official. He would tease them relentlessly about how they were so excited about changing their status on Facebook, but right now, with Patrick’s lips warm and soft on his lips, he finally gets it.

David hadn’t wanted to pressure Patrick into labeling whatever was happening with the two of them, so he had told himself weeks ago that he would wait for Patrick to bring it up. He certainly didn’t expect to bring it up while he was ranting about what was correct and incorrect when putting products on display.

But God, he was so glad he had.

“I’m really glad I wore these shoes today,” Patrick mumbled against his lips.

“Hmm, me too,” He hears one of their phones go off in the distance and it brings him back to reality. They’re still in the store and if anyone looked through the window, they would be able to see them clearly. “We should move this to the back,” He said, getting up off of his _boyfriend’s_ lap and tugging Patrick up.

“Good idea,” Patrick smirked. David continued to pull him to the back, but luckily Patrick remembered to lock the front door and shut off the lights. At least one of them was in the right mind to think about that.

They topple onto the couch that they had placed back here last week and David can definitely say that it was worth every penny.

Patrick’s hovering over him and staring at him with that fond look in his eyes that always makes David melt. Then their lips are connected and David can say with absolute certainty that there’s no place he’d rather be.

This is definitely not what he had expected when the teasing about his inability to compromise started this morning. But he would gladly be tortured by plungers at the front of the store if that meant he could end up here.

Emotion filled his chest and it forced him to push on Patrick’s, needing a moment to breathe. Patrick pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” David croaked, staring deliberately at the ceiling, blinking back the familiar sting of tears. He really didn’t want to start crying right now because that was obviously not what Patrick wanted to see when he was trying to make out with him.

“What’s wrong?” David cursed under his breath.

“Nothing,” He said hurriedly, shocked by how much he meant that. “Nothing is wrong,” His hand travels up Patrick’s arm and squeezes at his bicep. “I’m just...a little overwhelmed?”

“How so?”

“I, um,” David swallowed. “I haven’t had a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, for a while,” He couldn’t even think back to the last time someone had referred to him as their boyfriend. “I’m not the type of person people want to date, at least more than three weeks,” Patrick’s eyes were staring a hole into his face, but David still refused to look at him. “God, that sounds pathetic,”

“It doesn’t,” Patrick whispered and David looked up, surprised by the tenderness in his tone. “It just confuses me,” David’s confusion must have been clear on his face because a moment later, he was continuing. “Why wouldn’t people want to date you?”

“That’s a question that would take hours to answer,” David said jokingly but the humor didn’t reach his voice.

Patrick responded by pressing a kiss to his lips. “Well, those people were all idiots,” David flushed. “But I’m glad that they were because that means you were single when we met,”

David couldn’t help but smile. “But I’m not single anymore,” David placed a hand on the back of Patrick’s neck and pulling him back down into a kiss.

Patrick hummed against his lips and pulled back a little. “Oh, you aren’t?”

“Nope,” David smirked. “I have a boyfriend,” The smile on Patrick’s face made David melt into the couch.

“Me too. He’s pretty great. He’s terrible at compromise, but I like him enough to look past it,”

“Well, my boyfriend,” Patrick’s smile got brighter, “loves to tease me, but I like him enough to look past it,”

“You love it,”

“That’s debatable,”

“Hey, David?”

“What?”

“Can we go back to kissing now? Or are you going to continue to go on and on about this boyfriend of yours-”

David cut him off with a kiss, not knowing if it was because he was tired of being teased or if it was because he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend.

As they kissed, he couldn’t help but feel the hope spark inside of him. He had given up years ago, assuming he would never find someone that would put up with him for longer than a few weeks, but Patrick was still here and he didn’t seem to be wanting any sort of out.

Maybe he wouldn’t die alone after all. Maybe he was finally going to be lucky enough for someone to stay, and he would be even luckier if that person ended up being Patrick Brewer.

\---

My little David is growing up! 

**Shut the fuck up**

You have a boooooooyfriend now 

**If I weren’t so happy right now, I’d be a lot more annoyed at you**

I thought you didn’t like labels 

**That’s not the same thing**

**And you owe us for that plunger you took**

If you would have told me that spoiled brat that showed up here a year ago would have a nice boyfriend that he owns a successful store with, I would have called you crazy 

**Okay, one: fuck you. Two: you wanted to get with that spoiled brat soooo**

We said we’d never bring that up again 

**Well you’re bullying me so anything goes**

Oh shut up and go make out with your boyfriend 

**Gladly**

\---

He has a boyfriend. David Rose is his boyfriend. They were exclusive, going steady, Facebook official (but not really because “nobody our age uses Facebook anymore, Patrick”), whatever you want to call it. They were _boyfriends_ and Patrick couldn’t be happier.

But he also couldn’t be more upset with himself.

Once he got back to Ray’s after dropping David off at the motel, he wanted nothing more than to tell someone about what had just happened. He was ecstatic about the slip that teasing David had caused, but he couldn’t tell anyone about it because he wasn’t officially out to anyone.

(Okay, sure, technically he could tell Ray, but he knew if he started a conversation with him, Patrick wouldn’t get to bed for hours.)

Patrick was sure that David was telling Alexis or Stevie or anyone at the motel willing to listen about the development in their relationship, but he didn’t get to do that. He couldn’t call his parents and tell them about what had happened, or any of his friends from back home or his cousins.

He quickly sat up in his bed and found his phone on his bedside table. He unlocked it and found himself scrolling through his contacts until he found one that caused him to call without a second thought.

“He lives!” Is the first thing he hears when the other line stops ringing and he can’t help but smile.

“Hey, Katie,” Katie was his cousin, and though he would never admit it to the rest of his cousins, she was his favorite. They were the closest in age, and ever since they were young, they would gravitate towards each other at any family function. He could trust her with anything, so he knew this would secret would be no different.

“How goes it in Schittsville?”

“Schitt’s Creek,” Patrick corrected with a small smile, still remembering her laughing fit when he had told her the name of the town he moved to. “And it’s good,” He started to pick at a piece of loose string on his sweatpants, not wanting to blurt out the reason for the phone call. “How are you?”

“Pretty good,” There was a rustling on the other line and then she asked, “So why is it that I’m just now hearing from you? I was beginning to think you had forgotten me,”

Patrick winced. “I’m sorry, Kate,” He mumbled. “I, um, I’ve been going through some stuff and I’ve been worried about talking to anybody about it,”

“Pat, we’re family,”

“You know I hate when you call me that,” He complained halfheartedly.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Katie asked, tone much more serious. “You seem weird,”

“I, um,” Patrick cleared his throat. “I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how you’ll react,”

“Is this about Rachel?”

“Kind of,”

“Oh, God,” Katie groaned. “You two got back together, didn’t you?” It’s not that Katie didn’t like Rachel, they got along really well, actually, but Katie had always been the one person to see that Patrick was unhappy with his relationship. He was the one she stayed with once he had called off the engagement. It was at her apartment that he had decided to move to Schitt’s Creek.

“No, we didn’t,” Patrick sighed. “And I don’t see us getting back together ever again,”

Katie let out a dramatic gasp and he couldn’t help but smile. “And why is that? Is Patrick Brewer dating someone new?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, David appearing his head instantly. “Uh, yeah, I am,”

“No wonder you’ve been M.I.A.!” Katie exclaimed and then asked the question that made Patrick’s heart sink to his stomach. “How’d you meet her?”

“Fuck,” Patrick breathed out, running a hand over his face.

“You okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Patrick sighed. “I just,” He could do this. It was just Katie.

But what if she didn’t react the way he thought she would? What if this was the beginning of losing his family because of his coming out? What if this time she couldn’t keep his secret because it was too much?

“Patrick…” Her voice was quiet and it made him shift uncomfortably. Normally her tone was always teasing when she talked to him. The softness in her voice now made his eyes sting with tears. “What’s going on?”

“I am seeing someone,” Patrick said, swallowing to try to ignore the lump in his throat. “His name is David,”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Fuck, he should’ve never said-

“Oh,” Katie finally replied. “Oh.” The second time she says it, it seems like the idea is solidifying in her head. “I did not expect that,” Patrick covered his face with his hand as if she could see him. There was another moment of silence before she let out a breathy laugh. “Damn, I really wish I could say that I knew, but you really kept that secret locked up, didn’t you?”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I did,”

“You know I love you no matter what, right, Pat?”

“Don’t call me that,” He said automatically. “And yes, but it’s still nice to hear,”

“I guess I know why you never seemed to work out with Rachel, unless you’re bisexual or something, and it was just Rachel,”

“Um, no,” Patrick said, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m gay. One hundred percent gay,”

“You’ve never said that out loud before, have you?” Katie was always good at reading him, no amount of distance was ever able to stop her before, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him now.

“No, I haven’t,”

“Well, I’m proud of you. I’m sure that wasn’t easy,” Patrick felt a tear slip down his cheek. “And I’m really glad you told me.”

“Me too,” Patrick croaked.

“And I’m so glad you figured this out. Seeing you so miserable these past few years has been killing me,” There was more rustling on the other end. “Now tell me all about this boyfriend of yours,”

Patrick grinned and launched into his story, feeling a small weight lift off his shoulders as he was finally able to tell someone from his old life about David and how they were officially boyfriends as of today. He knows it will be a while before he can work up the courage to tell his parents and the rest of his family and friends about what he had recently come to terms with, but finally having a confidant brought him more comfort than he expected.

After she had promised to keep his secret safe, the said goodnight, and Patrick fell against his pillows feeling lighter and happier. It was a step in the right direction and it was to gush about David accidentally calling him his boyfriends, even if it did make him feel like a middle schooler.

He fell asleep easily that night, ignoring the multiple texts that Katie continued to send him asking him to send pictures of David so she could know what he looked like. He did have to be up early tomorrow, after all, his _boyfriend_ loves to sleep in and someone had to open the store in the morning.


End file.
